Eaten Alive
by CaBu
Summary: To deny yourself the substance that keeps you alive, are you truly worthy of the body you were given? Eat or die, it's your choice.


Eaten Alive

What gives us humans the right to say what we deserve? Is just being able to survive in the world of trial and error enough to give us the justification to say, 'I deserve this'? Can this sense of thinking selfish? Or is it common knowledge to give ourselves what we deserve? Are we truly worthy of giving ourselves earthy possessions and treats? Some say, 'yes' without hesitation and a very few group would deny. To deny yourself the very basic live sustaining luxuries. Is this an attention seeking plan to grant yourself center stoplight to the world? Or is it a true disease that can rip one open from the inner core of his or her being? Only a few could answer clearly.

--

Her nose quivered to a horrid stench. The smell of food entered her nostrils and caused her to tremble beneath the floor she lay upon. Before her eyes could open, she inhaled once more, taking in a large whiff of the food smells around her. A common scent, food, though to her, this stench couldn't be anymore dreadful. After quickly recognizing the scent of cuisine around her, her eyes snapped open.

She awoke to a small confined room. Glass walls restricted her in a small chamber and beneath her lay mounds upon mounds of food. The mass of food in which she sat upon consisted of more variety than she had ever seen in her life. She let out a loud gasp as she felt the food between her toes and rub against her skin. It was at this moment that she noted that she was completely nude. Again she gasped as she ran her cold, clammy hands against her bear skin. She had to cringe at the sensation her fingers gave her skin. She then looked about at her surroundings, nothing it seemed. Darkness. Beyond the glass incasing she sat in was darkness. She squinted, trying her hardest to make-out her settings, but nothing came to her visually. Her attention then shifted to the pile of food below her. Her lip curled at the sight of the feast, it was nothing but junk foods, candy and fried cuisine. As she stared downward, her eye began to twitch violently. Her stomach began to rumble. As if to cease to grumbling hunger in her belly, she slapped her open palm against her stomach. The smells of the food became her and she began to scream. She threw her hands over her eyes and began to panic. She weakly rose to her feet and slammed her body against the glass wall. As her skin hit the cold glass she looked back to see that the glass behind her was in fact a large mirror. Her eyes grew wide as she stared into her reflection; there staring back at her was a huge, obese woman. The woman she had seen everyday of her life, a huge monstrous human.

Tears rolled down her eyes as she forced her eyes away from the sight of the mirror. She couldn't bear the sight of her many bulges and large limbs. How disgusting this image was for her. She was struck with a sudden ill feeling, how dare she let herself 'go' to this point? How could she let herself become so obese?

"Hello Brianna, I'd like to play a game with you."

Brianna's hands dropped from her face as a strange muffled voice filled her ears. It wasn't clear to her from what direction this bizarre voice came from but it was clear. She began to breathe heavily as she threw her head from side to side, searching for the mysterious voice. A bright light flashed to Brianna's left. With a quick reaction, she twirled around to see that a small television set hand turn itself on. The light had dimmed and the screen played a static picture. Not more than a minute passed before a picture appeared on the screen. A strange doll appeared before her and a loud buzz came from the set and once again, then voice spoke out to her.

"For more than a year now, you've deprived yourself of a true life." The voice continued as Brianna stood limply against the glass wall, "The very substance that gives all living beings life has become your arch enemy. Food has become a daily struggle."

Brianna began to pant with fear. She recognized this voice. The voice had entered her ears on more than one occasion. It was the voice of serial killer, Jigsaw. She had been a witness to many a news report in which this villain was profiled. And now, she was a part of his twisted game.

"Look around you, Brianna," He insisted, "You stand on the very material which tortures you so, food."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she again threw her face into her hands. She let out a loud cry and dropped to her weak knees. She moved her arm over her eyes, wiping away the excess tears. As she did so, her eyes reopened to see her reflection once more. She stared upon the plump face in the mirror and screamed. She could not stand her image.

"As you look into the mirror, Brianna, what is it that you see? Do you see an obese face staring back?" He questioned as the girl sobbed. "But is that the truth? Or is it a mere fantasy that you have forced yourself to believe for so long?"

Brianna let out a small gasp. The tears came to a sudden halt as she listened to the words of Jigsaw.

"The image you see now, is not you, Brianna. In reality," His voice grew low as the television set flashed a photo of the girl in her thinnest state, "This is how the world sees you. As a malnourished, underfed, starving individual."

Brianna looked at the photo with large eyes. Skin and bones were all the girl could see in the photo, but this couldn't possibly be her. She was much to thin to be her. This had to be a lie. She was too big, too fat to look like the girl in the photo.

"That's a lie!" She managed to shout out, "That's not me!"

"By now I am guessing that you are in complete and utter denial." Jigsaw replied as if he sat before her, "But photos cannot lie, Brianna."

"I can't deal with this!" She cried as she pushed her body into a standing position.

She then began to slam her tiny frame against the glass walls of the cage she was trapped inside. Dissatisfied with the small amount of pain she received from the body slams, Brianna then began to bash her head against the wall. This was an attempt to escape from the emotional and mental pain she was experiencing. Physical pain was the only distraction she could find to run from her disease.

"Your eating disorder has ironically eaten you alive." A small chuckle rang through Jigsaw's words. "And instead of believing the many doctors and family members that pray for your life, you deny your sickness. And to flee from your pain of eating, you continuously cause pain to your weak body, what a waste."

"Shut up!" Brianna barked as a small droplet of blood trickled down her forehead.

"But you, Brianna, have the only cure to your disease. You must become your own doctor." Jigsaw continued in a clam tone, "Take the food as your medicine and live, appreciate the life your family has given you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about you psycho!" Brianna screeched, "You couldn't even imagine what being fat is like! Everyday, people stare at me because I'm so big!" Tears flew from her eyes as she began to punch her own naked thighs. "I don't want this body anymore! I hate this body and my life! I just want it all to end, I want to die!"

"You were blessed with a healthy human body, something not every child is promised." Jigsaw's voice then began stern. "And you continue to put yourself in danger as you over exercise and consume low amounts of food. You also cause the ones who love you to suffer." Brianna's eyes became wide at the mention of her family, "Your loving family has been forced to undergo huge amounts of anguish and distress as they watch you waste away to nothing. Do you enjoy causing others so much pain, Brianna?"

"No!" She answered, "But they don't understand!" She wept and shook her head again. "They just want me to be fat!"

"If this life causes you so much suffering, Brianna, why not end it tonight?" Jigsaw's words caught Brianna's attention.

"That's what I've been wishing for! I don't want to live anymore!"

"But if you were to die, what would become of your family?" Jigsaw's voice question lingered in Brianna's ears. "A part of them would die along with you, would it not?" Her eyes then snapped open. "And this is where your game begins."

A bright red light flared to Brianna's right. And in the light hung three familiar figures. Tied high in the air, were the starving girl's closest family members. None of them conscious the three figures dangled unable to speak.

"Your family's lives now depend on your survival, Brianna. Will you sacrifice your family for your selfish view on beauty? Or will become your own doctor and savoir and overcome your eating disorder? And learn to appreciate the lives you were given."

"No!" She yelped and slammed her open hands against the glass, desperate to reach her family. "I-I'll do it! Just please, don't hurt them!"

"As they are, your family cannot consciously save themselves." Jigsaw then began to explain their current situation. "So you must do it for them, by saving yourself." The set then flashed a bright photo of a weight scale, "You are currently seated on a giant scale. The weight of your body and the amount of food has been calculated by this scale. The great amount of weight that this scale carries is enough to lower your loved ones into the doom which lays below them."

Brianna's eyes were quick to shift downward. There below her dangling family members lay a large melting pot. The huge copper pot was obviously meant for a liquid of some sort.

"Once this tape is finished you will have thirty minutes to consume half your own body weight in food to lighten the scale enough to save the ones you love so dearly." The explanation continued, "Then the walls around you will drop and you will be free to live another day…with your loved ones. Eat and save not only their lives but yours as well. Live or die, it's up to you."

An eerie silence entered the room as the tape ended before Brianna, the game had begun. She inhaled and exhaled at a rapid pace, confused and conflicted with what to do next. Inside, she could never allow herself to devour this fatty food but she also could not allow her beloved family members to die. The tears again poured from her eyes as horrible thoughts beated through her head. To eat, not to eat. How could she eat so much and not gain weight? She could not allow herself to become any 'fatter' than what she already believed herself to be.

It was then a loud slam rang through the air. Brianna looked up to see a large barrel move toward the copper pot below. It then began to release a liquid into the pot. The liquid steamed as it poured from the barrel above. It appeared to be some sort of acid. This is the 'doom' which Jigsaw spoke so lightly of. She wheezed in fright at the sight and screamed into the air. A loud ticking caught her off guard and she turned about to see a large digital clock hanging above her hanging family. The time limit had begun; it was time for the game to start.

Brianna shut her eyes tightly and thought about how much horror she had caused her dear family due to her addiction to weight loss. She had to lose weight, she had to become perfect. No matter the cost. To become beautiful, she put her family's mental state at risk. She had placed herself in such danger health-wise and yet, she continued with the exercise and diet.

'_It's only temporary',_ she would tell herself. _'Only five more pounds, then I'll stop. Just until I see my ribcage a little bit more…' _It was the same song every day she refused a meal. And because of the lack of nutrients she began to lose herself with the disease that had consumed her. Of course, she knew inside something was terribly wrong but the fear of gaining weight and becoming unattractive scared her to the point of starvation. Anger became her name, not one day would pass without a verbal argument with the ones she was now so desperately trying to save. The arguments would lead to self-hurt and scars, leaving a lasting impression of the disease. Denial was her only comfort.

'_I'm not sick; it's just a little diet. I'll be fine soon.'_ But soon would never come. And now soon may come in her family's demise. She couldn't lose them. Without them, life would really become a suffer. She had taken them for granted until this moment. It was now she realized all the hard work her loved family members had done trying to keep her alive and breathing. In truth, it had sickened her loved ones to see her in such a state. Perhaps all those 'means words and comments' they had said to her were not mean but the truth. Perhaps they wanted her healthy, not fat. Perhaps they loved her enough to have her live another day in their lives. Now she _had_ to complete Jigsaw's mission. She had to live, not for her but for the precious lives that hung in the balance.

Brianna dug her hands into the pile of food below her and began scooping the food into her mouth. She pushed the pieces of material pass her lips and began to chew. She chewed as fast as she humanly could, chomping down on the sides of her mouth in the process. She ignored the great pain in her mouth and pressed onward, chewing and chomping. She then swallowed the food. She let out a loud gasp as the food passed into her gut. She filled her lungs with air and began to sob. She had just eaten a fist full of junk food, loaded with fat and calories. She was suddenly disgusted by her action of eating and began to cough. But her mind went straight to her family. She again scooped a handful of treats and shoved them into her mouth and began to repeat her chewing actions. She chewed harder and faster this time around, this time breaking the skin in her mouth open. Blood began to seep from her lips as she loaded her face again with food. She cried as she swallowed each bite. She would most likely die from this experience she thought, how could she allow herself to eat so much? It was then she looked forward to see her reflection in the mirror. It was there she saw herself as a large woman, stuffing her face with stacks of food. What a pig. What a hog, to eat in such a manner.

Brianna let out a whine as the food dropped from her mouth. She couldn't do it. She couldn't eat anymore, she couldn't risk becoming the thing she found the most disgusting. She then began to cough and hack once again. This time the food that she had swallowed successfully coming back up. She vomited on herself, making a horrid mess. Food particles dropped and hung from her lower lip as she wiped her eyes clean of tears. A loud clank caused Brianna to look toward her family; they were inching closer to their end, their death. She closed her eyes tightly and squealed in pain. Her family, she had to save them.

At this thought, Brianna then forced her hands into the heap of vomit and stuffed it back into her mouth. She had begun eating her vomit, an attempt to save time from chewing. She couldn't allow anymore distractions, she had no time. She had to eat half of her weight in food in order to save her family.

Twenty-eight minutes passed by in a flash and Brianna had eaten all she could, but still the test had not ended. She gagged as she slowly pushed more food into her gut. It was then she heaved. Food shot back up her throat and flew from her mouth. She had become sick once again. Blood was visible in her vomit and caused her to gag the more. Brianna placed her hand over her head, feeling dizzy from the consumption of all the food. Her body had become numb. There was no way this task could be completed within such a short time limit. She was going to die and her family was going to die. Vomit oozed from the corners of her lips and she fell forward, landing in a mountain of her own puke. She had passed out and the clock winded down. She had given up.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. My false view of beauty has condemned us all. And because of my lack of sense, we have all suffered together. Please forgive me._

A dark figure entered the room as the clock hit it's thirty minute limit. The figure then walked at a slow pace, toward the hanging family and looked upward. The figure then gave a small shrug of the shoulders and turned to the large enclosed room in which Brianna lay. The shadow then peered down at the scale number and let out a small chuckle.

"It looks like you were unable to live up to your expectations, Brianna. You have failed. Game over."

A loud splash ended the lives of Brianna's dear family. Their bodies became submerged into the watery acid pit below. Their skin burned and melted away into muck. Brianna had allowed her disease to eat her alive. And her family had suffered the consequences of her poor choices. Her wish was granted, now she can finally die without the guilt of her family missing her. Starving as she so desired.

The End.

Note: This story was a challenge in which I gave myself. If I were to be kidnapped by Jigsaw and given a test, this would probably be it. As it is, my biggest flaw in life is most likely my Anorexia. Though I'm in recovery and still alive! I just thought it might be interesting to see what Jigsaw would say about my situation. Haha, what a dork. I'm really sorry about the ending, I wasn't sure if I should have my character pass the test or not. As it is, Jigsaw's victims usually end up failing so; I thought it would be proper to kill her. I may redo the ending someday…

Sleeping Elf


End file.
